


listen

by donghyvck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Completed, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, markhyuck, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvck/pseuds/donghyvck
Summary: "god, do you ever listen? i said, just sleep at my place tonight."— markhyuck one shot | in which an expected drunken visit to mark’s apartment ends in an unexpected turn of events.





	listen

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first shot on here so i hope you like it & stick around for more :)

it was 2am in the lee household. most weekends, mark is up at all hours, jotting down incoherent song lyrics to show his big brother taeyong, or listening to his current favourite playlist, maybe even binging his favourite shows. anything to avoid doing the schoolwork that was currently piled up in the corner of his bedroom on his desk, a dark menacing tower of assignments and projects that he always managed to avoid until the very last second. this friday, he had come home from school, absolutely drained from a tag team of his chem class kicking his ass and the lunchtime drama between his friends (it wasn't exactly drama in his eyes, but the lowkey love triangle that renjun, jaemin and jeno were currently in always had something to be brought up over their sandwiches and salads) and was ready for bed after showering, eating dinner and watching two episodes of his current favourite drama. however, at 3:39am, mark groggily awoke to his phone vibrating a few times, signalling a text, or in this case, a few texts - all at once. he sat up and flicked on his bedside lamp, struggling to slide his round, metal framed glasses onto his face in the yellow-orange hue of his bedroom before grabbing at his phone and squinting as he unlocked. of course.

hyuck: maAaArk

hyuck: makr im otuside your aparnment buidking

hyuck: cmoooooon makrkrkrk let me iN

literally WHO else would be texting mark at almost 4 o’clock in the morning with jumbled up splurges of words because he's too drunk to form proper sentences. donghyuck. lee fucking donghyuck. mark sighed in a way that indicated he’s received texts much like these before, and from the very same person. and spoiler?? he has. he proceeded to morph his body into an upright position and while bent in practically a ball, was able to slide socks on and shuffle towards his door and buzzing in system. he let himself wonder for a second, why he's never just given the idiot a key for his apartment before, seeing as this happens.. often. but he quite quickly remembered that he'd most likely either forget to take it with him when he goes out to get drunk all the time, or fucking lose it. one of the two, or probably two of the two when he forgets it, goes back to get it, and loses it in whatever bar he's leaving in the early hours of the morning. 

despite all of these thoughts being tossed around in his head, mark clicks the screen to the right the door and HEARS hyuck before he sees him, babbling some random shit about his feet hurting or how he wants to vomit (he better not) and finally swings open the door to see a smaller boy standing in front of him and leaning on the door frame itself, rosy cheeks and his eyes not quite open or shut. he had his orangey pink sweater on and his hair was fluffy but falling in his eyes every two seconds. he was wearing the rolled up black ripped jeans that were his favourites and he never had them off. mark thought he looked cute but he could see he was swaying lightly as he stood and when donghyuck himself looked up at mark it was hard to keep a proper focus on him.  
mark had just gotten up from being in bed and his hair was messy but in a pretty way, to donghyuck at least. he'd dyed it blonde a while back and it had slowly become hyuck's favourite thing in the world, but he's never been very vocal about the fact. 

mark was wearing plain sweatpants and a striped tshirt, bed attire - hyuck supposed, as he watched mark reach over to put a snapback on backwards, concealing his messy hair and making it somewhat neater, as if he hadn't literally just woken up a moment before. in that second, it took, perhaps, everything hyuck had in him not to just drag mark into his bed and snuggle into his side, in his drunk and drowsy state, and whisper his feelings for the taller boy once and for all into his ear, hoping he'd forget he did it the next morning so that he could avoid the sheer embarrassment, but he's been here too many times before (literally) and he knows better. almost like clockwork, mark closed the door with a light sigh, and padded over to his drawers, quietly fishing out a pair of grey sweats and a black hoodie. he could already smell the liquor hyuck had undoubtedly spilled on himself but forgot about by the time he'd arrived at mark's door and pulled him over to take a seat on his bed as he started to empty his pockets for him and remove his shoes. 

"listen hyuck, i know i'm always getting on at you for this but you can't blame me at almost 4 in the morning, you gotta stop doing this. to me, and to yourself...” 

mark took this time to briefly glance at donghyuck, to, read the room? the boy? the expression? perhaps? but to no avail, he was literally one small budge from falling flat on his back. mark continued, shaking hyuck’s arm slightly to regain his attention.

“so, who were you drinking with tonight?" he softly asked, looking up to hyuck from the floor again but this time with a concerned expression that hyuck had seemed to miss, like he usually does. actually listening this time, donghyuck felt the heat rise to his cheeks as the memories of the night’s earlier events flashed through his mind. 

he'd drank at the bar alone all night, mixing alcohol and not daring to cry in case a bystander asked him if he was alright, he'd probably have lost it there and then. so instead, he had giggled lightly in a way that would make people certain it was genuine, and prepared a lie in his head which he was going to try and execute in his still kind of drunk-but most definitely tipsy state. "oh you know markie, just some friends. i met a new guy in the bar tonight too actually, he was really nice, called darren or something? can't quite remember, hah."

mark knew what he was doing, saying, he'd heard it before, seen the expression before. "why did you go out and drink tonight, hyuck?" well aware that the answer would be,

"becaaaaause mark, it's fun!", mark mouthed the 'fun' along with him as he undid his shoelaces, sliding his trainers off of his feet and tossing them over to meet mark's own few pairs of shoes by his door, and hesitating to look back up at the other in doing so. mark knew why he had been drinking, he asked anyway though, hoping one of these nights he'd get an answer, some sort of emotion that wasn't faked or crafted in an attempt to make him less worrisome. it never worked, just for the record. 

donghyuck had come out. as gay. to his dad. his very homophobic dad, who kicked him out in a furious rage upon finding out, making him show up at his mom's door at 3pm in the afternoon - wondering why her son's face was streaked with hot tears. his mom cared about him, mark knew that much, but - she didn't quite care enough.

she worked in business and always had a lot going on, she left food in the fridge and some money on the table when she left for trips, along with a note reminding him to take any house calls because it might be for her, but donghyuck couldn't remember the last time he had any form of deeper conversation with his mother, couldn't recall the last time she'd hugged him. it was all too much for the hazel haired boy, so he resorted to drinking every night and pretending he was okay. problem was, mark knew he wasn't but he himself was quite unsure of how to help. holding in his fiery love for his friend underneath his unbothered and frankly chill demeanour was an entirely consuming task in itself.

after hyuck had changed in the bathroom, he joined mark on his bed in a tired flop, and lay for around 15 minutes, letting his tipsiness settle before swiftly stretching his arms and getting up from the comfy pile of blankets. mark knew exactly what was coming next. "well. thank you ever so much markie lee, you're the best. but not quite the best, since that would have to be me." he chuckled slightly whilst his shoulders tipped up toward the ceiling ever so faintly and gave mark a smile. GOD the smile. it cracked mark's heart open a little bit more each time he seen it, and he wondered how many little pieces he still had behind his ribcage. 

"i'll get going now, okay?" hyuck continued. and there he goes again. this happens every time. he comes to mark's house and for a reason unknown to mark's oblivious self - he tries to leave. and so this usually tends to ensue - the ten minute argument where mark would groan and relentlessly ask why hyuck wants to "just go" and never just sleeps over and donghyuck fires back some half hearted excuses and eye rolls. the night usually ends with hyuck saying he'll see him in school or he'll stay over next time, but it tends to be a vicious cycle. THIS time however, mark just wasn't having it. 

he'd felt some sort of energy, some sort of being just overpower him and force him to do something. hyuck was far more drunk earlier on than he had ever been before, and marks anxious feelings were through the roof just thinking of him waiting for a cab never mind walking himself home. 

halfway to the door before attempting to put his shoes back on his feet and snatch up his pile of alcohol soaked clothes, hyuck felt a tight grip on his forearm, and his eyes took a glance sharply at the hand, before following the arm to face an upset? angry? confused? worried? mark lee. no expression was good but he was still too hazy to work out what exact one he was conveying as he stared right at donghyucks face before attempting to pull donghyuck back from his shoes, and from the door, saying “god, do you ever listen? i said just sleep here tonight.”  
in doing this, he tripped over said pile of alcohol soaked clothes and the two went tumbling in an all arms, all legs free fall, landing on mark's bed, hyuck right on top of the elder, their noses just inches apart. and if either boy could have turned a brighter shade of red in that moment it would've happened in the very following second.

the only feelings hyuck could register inside of him was a tingling that wasn't fairy like or cute, not romantic like in those movies. not in the slightest. what he felt was heat. burning heat, forcing itself from the butterflies in his stomach that he was certain had turned into stinging wasps, to the very apples of his cheeks. incomprehensible 'skkskskjkdksdk's' were all that his brain was throwing at him, his lips so dry that he looked like a fish out of water trying to open his mouth to say literally anything. 

but suddenly, he looked down at mark. he was blushing too, and he didn't dare meet donghyucks gaze. not for a second or two anyway, because the exact same thing was happening to mark. inside of him felt like the world was literally ending and the human body was forgetting how it was supposed to function in everyday activities. important ones, like breathing.. or moving. he could control it better than hyuck could, to be fair, but he couldn't blame alcohol in any sense, hyuck had an excuse to fall back on, mark was certain he'd resort to it.

in attempts to break the silence, mark yelled,

"you better not vomit all over my face!!" they burst into laughs, mark craning his neck backwards in an attempt to soothe the embarrassment and awkwardness between the two, and upon seeing how hyucks expression matched words of just that, his eyes softened and his lips curved, and a wash of confidence and.. admiration swept over him. mark lifted his hands from the bed to hyuck's shoulders and finally meeting his dark eyes with his own, he said in nothing more than an airy whisper, in slight conviction but threaded with initial fear,

"now. will you just sleep at my place tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank u so much for reading it means a lot to me! i hope you liked it :)<3 also you can follow me on insta if you want to @donghyvck_ hehe!


End file.
